Vengeance
by D.B. Cooper
Summary: When tragedy strikes Dungeon Master's pupils it changes one of them forever.
1. Death Comes To Us All

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon. I'm not sure who does. First it was Marvel, then Disney. If anybody wants to sell it to me, I'll buy it for a dollar! Also, though the story is mine and mine alone, it doesn't profit me. However, if you want to pay me for it,... I can't stop you now, can I?

Legal Note: In addition to never getting caught for hijacking that airplane, D.B. Cooper is a bit of a joker. Ha-Ha. He would never accept any money. Please submit check to the following address. Heh-heh.

Summary: When tragedy strikes the young ones, one of them is changed forever. Please read and review if you wish.

Vengeance

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 1

Death Comes To Us All

_Vengeance is mine sayeth the Lord _

**Romans** Chapter 12 Verse 19

Sheila sobbed and held Bobby's lifeless body to her chest. Blood ran from his crushed skull. At first, she had thought that he had been momentarily knocked unconscious by the Orc.

Around her, the battle between her friends and Venger's Orcs still raged. Sheila was not in any condition to pay attention. Tears ran down her cheeks.

No matter how bad things got in the Realm, she had never thought it would come to this. Never. Her face pointed to the sky in grief as her wails rose to heaven.

Just as quickly as it had begun, the battle ended. Hank stood there, gazing at Sheila as she clutched Bobby to her chest and screamed. It took him a minute to realize what had happened.

"Sheila is he...?"

"Yes," Sheila replied, her voice quavering.

Eric, Diana, and Presto gazed on in utter horror. They were unsure of what to say or do. Uni came up and tried to nuzzle Bobby's lifeless body. Sheila pushed the little unicorn away and clung to her brother harder.

"Why? Why did we have to come here? We were never safe here. Half the time we don't even have enough to eat. Why? Why did this have to happen?" Her voice trailed away to sobs again.

Hank acted first. He came to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. He stood there for a minute, trying to think what to say. Before he could begin, Sheila shook his hand off and began to weep harder.

"Bobby oh Bobby, I loved you so much. Bobby -- ! Why? Oh God, why? Why did this have to happen? Why...why...why...oh good lord, why? Bobby...! Why? Oh God, what am I going to do now? What am I going to do without my brother? Without Bobby... Oh God! Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Even worse to her was the thought of her parents. She wouldn't even be able to tell them. The thought made her weep for them, as well.

The others stared at Bobby' lifeless body in grief. Presto and Diana were both crying. Eric eyes stung, as well. He turned away so the others wouldn't see him.

The Ranger stood there, desperately trying to think what to do, how to lead during this tragedy. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder again to lead her away from her brother's body, but she rebuffed it with an angry shake of her body. Hank could feel his own pain and loss welling up inside him.

Sheila clutched to Bobby, sobbing until her tears had run out. After what seemed like an eternity. she laid him on the ground. Her hands wiped the blood off his still face with her cloak.

Finally, she stood on her feet and swayed. Bobby's blood was on her face, hands, and clothes. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Come on," she said. "We have to take care of him."

At that moment, Dungeon Master appeared. He stood there, staring at the barbarian's body. Even he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Take courage, Sheila," he began. "The young barbarian's death was not in vain. He sacrificed his life for the Realm."

Sheila listened to Dungeon Master in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He's dead, and that's all you can say? That he sacrificed his life for the Realm? _You_ brought us here, remember? He was only a child! _You_ put my nine year old brother in harm's way! _Why_? Tell us the truth, for once. Please, Dungeon Master? For just once, no riddles. Just tell me the truth. Please?"

"Your brother's death is a sad day for all. However, you can find what you seek two days travel from here. Where the golden dragon meets the --"

Sheila interrupted him, her voice raw and strained from crying. "No. No riddles. Not this time. I want to know why you brought us here. I want to know what my brother's death was for. Tell me and tell me the truth."

Eric, Hank, Diana, Presto, and even Uni watched the exchange with interest. They, too, waited to hear what Dungeon Master would say. He seemed to grope for words. Finally, he just turned, walked away, and disappeared behind a rock.

Sheila just stood there and looked through tear stained eyes at where he had been. After standing there for an age, her decision was made. She knew what she had to do now.

--

Shadow Demon spied on the young ones from a glade of trees not far away. One of the young ones had fallen! This he must report immediately! Knowledge of his enemies was what Venger sent his spy out for. He slouched along on the ground until he was far enough to fly off without their noticing.

"Master," Shadow Demon began, "the young barbarian has fallen. One of the Orcs killed him. His friends are still in the valley, mourning him."

Venger rose from his throne. This was good news, indeed! Anything to hurt his father's accursed pupils!

"Excellent! What of his weapon? The club is all that matters. Bring me the barbarian's club, Shadow Demon, and you shall be rewarded. Go now."

"Yes, Master." With that, Shadow Demon backed into a wall and disappeared.

Venger sat back down on his throne and moodily began awaiting his emissary's return. It might take hours or even days for Shadow Demon to return. In the meantime, he would contemplate matters.

Venger sat there, deep in thought for hours as his mind turned. What would the young fools do now? A wide array of fates could be before them. They might stop following Dungeon Master. That would definitely work to his advantage. He could set a trap for them...

"They have destroyed the club," Shadow Demon said to his master upon his return.

Venger collapsed back onto his throne, then looked at Shadow Demon impassively for a long minute. "Fools," he said, his voice echoing through his hall.


	2. Eulogy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon. The story is mine but doesn't profit me.

Summary: When tragedy strikes the young ones, one of them is changed forever.

Author's Note a): There was some controversy over how to destroy Bobby the Barbarian's club. It is, after all, a magical item. My theory is that Hank's energy bow was also a magical item. Hence it could destroy it when it lit the pyre. Any questions? No? Good. Now be silent and read the story.

Author's Note b): Sorry for the incredibly long update. I have been busier than a one-armed man with a case of the shingles. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner!

Author's Note c): The Bible verse is from the movie, Pulp Fiction. This was as it appeared in the Revised Standard Edition.

Thanks: I would just like to thank Rana Kane for being my proof-reader. Also, Sealgirl helped as well.

Vengeance

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 2

Eulogy

_I will execute great vengeance upon them _

_with wrathful chastisements. _

_Then they will know that I am the Lord _

_when I lay my vengeance upon them._

_  
_**Ezekiel** Chapter 25 Verse 17

Prologue

This is the story of one who was changed by death, of vengeance for a brother cruelly slain, of her revenge against the evil wizard, Venger, and how it took her down the dark path -- a path that led to none other than the Force of Evil himself. This is her story.

--

Sheila's mouth was dry, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. It had been some hours now. Looking down, she saw Bobby's blood on her hands and clothes. She thought she could even feel it underneath her fingernails.

_**God** has turned his face from me this day. If there ever was a __God._

Diana tried to comfort and hold her, but she shoved her away. There was nothing that could help her now. There was _no one else_. _Not _in this world. _Not_ in the Realm. _Not in any world. _

She was _alone_ in this.

_Alone. _

_Alone_ in her own pain.

_Alone_ in her own world.

_This couldn't be __happening! It couldn't. It __just couldn't. Her brother __couldn't be dead!_

Eric and Hank built a pyre using wood pulled from Presto's hat. They were somber and grim as they did it. Eric's face was contorted as he tried to control himself. He didn't want to let the others see him cry. Hank face was grim, he didn't speak while he built the pyre.

Sheila said not one word the entire time as they worked. Her tears had run dry. As grief shaken as she was, there was nothing left to say.

The rest of them stared at her. She could feel their eyes on her. _Stop STOP **STOP**!_

Diana and Hank laid Bobby on the firewood. Hank stroked the side of Bobby's face one final time. Eric put his helm on his chest and his club in his hand. Hank used one of his energy bolts to light the pyre. It burned slowly at first, but then faster as time wore on.

Eric went first. For once, there was no sarcasm in his voice. Afterward, that was how Sheila remembered him. Not when he mocked, but when he was so sad and so grim.

"Bobby the Barbarian saved my life three times and twice I his. I loved him and he was my friend." Eric's voice chocked with emotion. Then he sat down.

Sheila saw him hold his hands to his face for a few seconds before looking away.

Presto tried to go next. Sobs were all that came from him. Diana stood and led him to the ground. He clutched Uni tightly to his breast. Then she began.

"Bobby the Barbarian was my friend. I knew him from the day I moved to town. I loved him and will miss him very much."

Hank came next. "I loved him very much. He was always there for me. In my heart, I always thought of him as my little brother."

Hank sat down quickly, tears leaking from his eyes. Sheila could tell that the Ranger felt that he had failed as both a leader and a friend. She could see it weighed heavily on his mind.

Sheila spoke last. She rose to her feet and stood there, swaying. However, her pain, loss, and grief were overturned by her decision. She knew what she had to do.

"Bobby the Barbarian was my brother. I loved him more than life itself. If I could have died instead of him, _I would have_. Venger _will _pay for this. So help me, God. He'll pay if its the last thing I ever do."

With that, Sheila flipped up the hood of her cloak and vanished. The others stood there, looking at where she had just been.

Epilogue

Those were the last words they ever heard Sheila say. Diana, Hank, Presto, Eric, and Uni never saw their friend again. Maybe they found their way out of the Realm. Maybe they didn't. Perhaps they went on to become heroes here. Or perhaps they died gloriously in some battle or another.

In truth, I do not know. The others faded from history and were lost. For the story I tell is the story of Sheila, Sheila the Thief and her quest to take revenge on her enemy -- the one who killed her brother. The dark wizard, Venger.


	3. On The Run

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon. The story is mine and mine alone. It doesn't profit me.

Summary: Bobby has died, killed by Venger's Orcs. Sheila has abandoned the others and Dungeon Master's manipulations. She scours the Realm searching for the one who can help her.

Author's Note: I consider this story to be the ultimate anti-Sheila/Venger story. Please read and review as you wish!

Vengeance

By

D. B. Cooper

Chapter 3

On The Run

When I sharpen my flashing sword

and my hand grasps it in judgment,

I will take **vengeance** on my adversaries

and repay those who hate me.

**Deuteronomy **Chapter 32 Verse 41

When Sheila emerged from her cloak she was some miles away. The thought of leaving her friends forever made her feel sick. However, she knew that they would not go along with her on this trek. Nor would there probably be any help from Dungeon Master.

She would never go home now. The thought of it no longer pained her. Bobby the Barbarian was her brother and _she had loved him_. She had loved him more than any of her friends, even Hank. More so than Mom and Dad. More than her own life. She would find Venger and she would _kill him_!

If it took forever, then it would take forever. No matter what the price, she would pay it. For Bobby, for her brother.

_Revenge!_

_**Revenge!**_

_**REVENGE!**_

That was all she had left in the world.

That was all she would _ever_ have in the world again.

--

For the next year, Sheila was constantly on the move. During this time she knew nothing but her desire to kill Venger. It was her obsession, and consumed all. Nothing else mattered.

Sheila knew that she had to find the one person whom she believed could help her, the only one who could understand her quest against Venger. She owed her. She _had_ to help her.

Sheila had never stolen for food before this. Even when they were hungry, and Presto's hat wouldn't work. Now she did it for days on end without thought or remorse. It was that or not eat.

At one point, she acquired a sword by stealing it from an Orc. It was something she did without hesitation. Not even when she killed it with its own weapon.

Constantly she moved from one place to another. She never stayed anywhere for long. Sometimes when she walked into a village, people would look at her and turn away. Already, there were rumors in the land.

In one village she stayed too long, and Venger's Orcs came for her. She used her cloak to kill two of them. The third was harder to kill and left a scar on the right side of her face.

The scar was thin and ran to her nose. Sheila did not care about it. Nor did she care whether she lived or died.

She cared for nothing except her quest to kill Venger. Always the time she would face him came nearer. She could feel it more and more with each passing day. It pulled on her constantly.

Dungeon Master came to her twice in this time. The first time, she merely turned her head and would not speak to him. The second time, he begged her to listen to him and _so_ she did.

"You cannot go on this way my child. What you are doing and the way that you are doing it is wrong. Can you not see that?"

Sheila just stared at him impassively. She just sat there, fingering the sword she had killed for. The scar on her face gleamed from the fire Dungeon Master had made.

"Can you tell me where to find the one I want?"

"No, I cannot, but you could reunite with the others. You could do good for the Realm again."

"NO! No, there is nothing I will do for you again. I no longer serve you. Tell me where to find the one I want. I already know that you won't tell me how to kill Venger. _She_ will."

As she spoke, her one hand stroked the scar alongside of her face. Her other hand played with the hilt of her sword. There was a knife in her boot as well. With them and the cloak she had killed before. She had not dwelled on it afterwards. Now Sheila's eyes regarded her former mentor with disdain.

"You must come back to me, my child. Return to the others. Even now, Venger's forces hunt you across the Realm . . . ."

Sheila leapt to her feet and pulled the sword from its sheath in one smooth movement. It pointed directly at Dungeon Master, mere inches from his face. Her eyes bored into his.

"I do not care if he hunts me. I will kill him. Venger killed my brother, and I will make him pay." There was only ice in her voice as she spoke.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "My brother was _nine_ years old. _You_ brought us here. Remember? _You_ put him in this situation. Tell me where to find what I want, and no_ riddles_."

Dungeon Master sighed deeply. His shoulder's wilted a bit. In truth, Sheila was glad to see him disconcerted this way. After a long pause, Dungeon Master began again.

"Do you think that this is what your brother wanted you to become? Would he want you to this? To become evil? Think, Sheila. It is not too late for you to turn back from what you are doing. From what you are about to do."

Sheila looked at him for a very, very long moment. The thought rocked her and made the sword in her hand seem heavy. She had never even considered it before. Bobby would not have wanted this for her.

For a moment, she saw herself turning away from what she had become, returning to the others, and even finding a way home: but then she shook her head. She pointed her sword at the little man with renewed conviction.

"Nothing else matters. _Not_ you. _Not_ me. _Not_ going home. _Not_ the others. _Not_ the Realm itself. _Nothing_. Tell me what I want to know."

"Three day's from here there is a village. It is there that you will find what you seek." With that, he turned and disappeared.

Sheila stood and looked at where he had just been. Then she smiled a cold, cold smile.

It took a while, but finally she was able to find the village. Her quarry was close now. She could feel it. Sheila had rescued her from Venger's imprisonment. More importantly, she was Sheila's friend.

From the village, it was a full day's hike to where the merchant described. Rain came down in buckets as she walked. Thunder and lightening tore the sky. Sheila did not care; she pressed on. It was so close now.

When she finally got there. it was the ruins of an old castle. The one she wanted waited there.

"Kareena," she said at long last.


	4. Kareena

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon. However I wish I did because then it would have had a) more episodes b) would still be on the air c) Requiem would have been produced d) several big-screen movies would have been made. On the flip side of that coin, this story is most definitely mine. I just don't profit from it. Yet!

Summary: Bobby has died, killed by Venger's Orcs. Sheila has abandoned the others and Dungeon Master's manipulations. She has scoured the realm for over a year to find the one person that could help her.

Author's Notes: The Jewel of The Minds Eye is a nod to Star Wars. There were many Star Wars references and in-jokes in the original cartoon series. I just thought I'd make my own here. The Day of Sorrow is from a beautiful wonderful adult fan fiction called In Silence and Shadow by Lady Ziara. Also, there is an alternate chapter at the adult fan fiction website.

Thanks: My deepest and most heartfelt thanks to Rana Kane. She was a godsend. Not only as a fellow Venger/Sheila shipper, but also as a much-needed beta-thingy-reader dude or whatever it's called.

Vengeance

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 4

Kareena

Your nakedness will be exposed

and your shame uncovered.

I will take **vengeance**;

I will spare no one

**Isaiah** Chapter 47 Verse 3

"Kareena," she said at long last.

"Sheila," Kareena breathed, "I did not think I would ever see you again, ever**.**"

Kareena was as Sheila remembered her. Blond, a little shorter than she was. She still looked the innocent Sheila had first encountered.

"I did not think so either, Kareena. Nonetheless, I am here now."

"Enter my domain," Kareena's replied. With a gesture on her part they were there instantly. It was a cave miles below the surface of the Realm. A fire burned and there were chairs for both of them.

With a deep sigh, Sheila sat and began, "I freed you from your imprisonment did I not? I need your help now. _Please_. _Please help me_."

"You saved my life by freeing me from my brother. I will help you. What do you require?"

Sheila told Kareena of her brother's death at the hand of the Orcs, her time searching for her, and how Dungeon Master had finally told Sheila where to find Kareena.

As Sheila spoke firelight played over the scar on the right hand side of her face. There was a dark gleam in her eyes and raw anger in her voice as she spoke.

Finally, she finished by saying, "I want _revenge_. I want _justice_. I wish to _kill_ Venger! He _killed_ Bobby! He _killed _my brother!"

"I have what you need. Will you accept it? There is a price to all things. If you accept my gift to you it may kill you. Once you have you may not return it."

"I will pay the price. Nothing is too much too pay for what I want to do," Sheila replied with an angry nod.

"This is what you must have to kill Venger. It is the Jewel of The Mind's Eye. Only one day of the year may you kill him. It is the Day of Sorrow, the shortest day in the Realm. It is a time of reflection for many religions in the Realm. On this day, and this day only, you may use the jewel to kill Venger. "

Sheila stared at the jewel as Kareena handed it to her. It was a clear diamond, bigger than any she had ever seen before. There was red in it as well. Taking it she could feel power emanating from it. The jewel almost seemed to vibrate in Sheila's hands.

"My gift to you makes us even for your freeing me. Take it with my thanks. I wish you well on your quest. Kill my brother, Sheila. Venger is evil. More than I or any before him."

Sheila stood and thanked her one-time friend. Her eyes were crystal clear and there was defiance in her stance.

"I _will_ do this. I will _kill_ Venger. For my brother, for Bobby. _I will kill him or I will die trying_. When does The Day Of Sorrow come next?"

"The Day of Sorrow comes in one fortnight. If you break the jewel in Venger's presence, it will kill him. You may not have to seek him out. Already he seeks you. Both Orcs and his minion Shadow Demon hunt you across the land. Go now."

With that, Kareena said a word. Suddenly, Sheila was where she had been before. There was no sign of Kareena, or that she had ever been there.

It didn't matter to her. She knew what had to be done and where she had to go. Nothing would stop her; not Dungeon Master, not her former friends, not Venger's Orcs, not Shadow Demon, or the evil wizard himself, _nothing_. With that thought, she began her journey to find Venger.


	5. Venger's Keep

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon. This story does not profit me, a_t all_. Not one little bit. Oh Darn!

Summary: Bobby has died, killed by Venger's Orcs. Sheila has abandoned the others and Dungeon Master's manipulations. After searching the Realm for one full year she has finally found her friend Kareena. Kareena gives her something called the Jewel of The Minds Eye. With it Sheila can kill Venger on one day, and one day only. The Day of Sorrow.

Author's Note: The Jewel of The Minds Eye is a Star Wars reference. The Day of Sorrow is from an adult fan fiction called In Silence and Shadow by Lady Ziara. If anyone wants to read her go to the Desert Moon Archives at Zak's The Realm.

Thanks: My deepest and heartfelt thanks to Rana Kane. Her service as a beta-reader was invaluable. Not only that, but she's my friend too.

Vengeance

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 5

Venger's Keep

For the day of **vengeance** was in my heart,

and the year of my redemption has come.

**Isaiah** Chapter 63 Verse 4

Sheila sat in her hiding place amongst the rocks and looked out at the sea of Orcs below her. On the other side of them lay Venger's castle. It was an imposing sight, and set into a high cliff. The front of it was all fortified stone wall. Several towers from behind reached up toward the heavens.

The Jewel of The Mind's Eye was safely tucked away in a pouch around her neck. It was within easy reach for when she needed it -- so were the sword at her side and the knife in her boot. If she had to use either one of them to get to Venger, so be it.

The Orcs were a problem for her. Experience told her they would be able to smell her, cloaked or not. Thousands and thousands of them were between her and the castle. On the good side, the main drawbridge was down; on the bad side, there were countless Orc guards patrolling it. Plus, dozens and dozens of catapults and a deep moat guarded the front. That many Orcs definitely made the front impossible, it would be suicide to try to gain entrance that way. _What else is there?_

Sheila tried desperately to think, but found herself reflecting instead. There was a time in her life when she would never have dreamed of doing this, of setting out alone . . . to kill or be killed. She'd died once already, she told herself. That Sheila died with her brother, that part that would have been paralyzed by worry and fear at even the thought of attempting this – even with the teamwork of her one-time friends. But she was different now. She was going to do this. If she died trying, so be it.

Sheila took a deep breath, and forced her mind to return to the task at hand.

She considered her options. The cliffs behind the castle? Perhaps, that way would not be as heavily guarded. Having made her decision, she pulled up the hood of her cloak and began to walk.

It took a full day's hike before she got to the top of the second highest cliff. From there, she looked over the back of Venger's fort. No obvious entrance presented itself, but she continued to scan for an opening.

After she had waited a time, she saw a contingent of Orcs enter through a small gate. Sheila approached it from upwind. She moved as stealthily as she could, still hidden underneath her cloak.

The entrance was small and guarded by only two stout Orcs. Now all she had to do was wait until the time was right. She crawled off into the rocks to sleep until after nightfall.

--

Venger brooded on his throne, a look of deep malice on his face. His red eyes bored into the hall's hearth. His entire countenance seemed to radiate evil.

The Thief was out there somewhere. Rumor throughout the land proclaimed it. Not only that, but he could see it by magical means as well.

At first, the young Barbarian's fate had seemed a fortunate accident. Even if the club had been destroyed by that thrice-accursed Ranger. Anything that hurt your enemy was good. Now, though . . . .

From reports made by his Orcs, Venger knew she had killed some of them. That was surprising, in more ways than one. He would not have thought her capable of such an act. She had always been an innocent. Now she was . . . what, exactly? Something evil, maybe, or perhaps somewhere in between?

Either way, Sheila the Thief was out there. Somewhere. Venger knew that brother and sister had been close. Something that stricken by grief and loss could be turned his way. He could see the potential, but whether or not he could manipulate her . . . well, that was the only real – the only worthwhile – challenge, wasn't it? He might be able to fully turn her, then again he might not.

The thought of having one of Dungeon Master's pupils under his sway was _appealing_. In his mind's eye, he could see claiming her as a servant. She would be a powerful one, if turned the right way. He could tell her that it was the old man and his manipulations that killed her brother. From there, he would corrupt her further. Perfect!

As far as her actually killing him, he was unconcerned. The odds were very long against her. In this, his most mightiest of castles, nothing happened without his being aware of it. Venger was all-powerful here. He could be anywhere in his Keep the second he wished it.

Shadow Demon approached and began to speak in his hissing reedy voice. "Master, by your order the Orcs have double guarded all the gates. Do you wish me to search the castle? I might be able to see something they miss."

"No," Venger replied his staccato voice that boomed throughout the hall. "If she were foolish enough to come here, I would know it. Besides, even if she were to try to kill me, she would _die_ trying. I have already cast spells and runes so that I will know in an instant if she set one cloaked foot within my Keep."

Venger rose and went to stand at a window. He inspected the grounds below, Shadow Demon at his shoulder. _Impenetrable_, he thought. _Even so . . . ._

"I am going to find her, Shadow Demon. I am going to find her and turn her to me, to evil, just as I once turned you."

--

Sheila slept fitfully, before waking swiftly from her slumber. It was well after nightfall. The Day of Sorrow was the day after tomorrow. She had until then to find Venger.

_God help me in this. I believed in you since I was a small child. I doubted you after my brother Bobby died. If you were ever there, help me now. And if you don't, the hell with you._ Sheila prayed, then she began.

Moving slowly, Sheila crept toward the Orcs. There were two of them. Her hand held the hilt of her sword in readiness. The other hand tensed, ready to go for the knife. It would not do to kill them, stealth was what was required here.

As she got closer, one of the Orcs paused and looked around. Sheila froze as the Orc's nose quivered. Then it turned away and began speaking to its comrade, its voice harsh and crude.

This was her best chance. Her eyes scanned the ground between her and the Orcs. After a brief hesitation, Sheila saw the most silent way to go. She only needed to get by without alerting them to her presence.

Holding her breath, she began to move. Closer and closer. _Almost there. _

Behind her, the Orc turned and looked where she had just been. _Blast!_ She was almost in the clear. Her hand went to her sword and her legs tensed to spring. Then the Orc returned to talking to its friend. Sheila exhaled slowly and moved forward.

At last, she had made it! She was inside Venger's castle!

_Now where to find Venger? _


	6. Search

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon. It's just my favorite cartoon, that's all.

Summary: Bobby has died, killed by Venger's Orcs. Sheila has abandoned the others and Dungeon Master's manipulations. After searching the Realm for one full year she has finally found her friend Kareena. Kareena gives her something called the Jewel of The Minds Eye. With it Sheila can kill Venger. Sheila has gained entrance to Venger's castle. What now?

Thanks: Thanks to Rico Silva. His picture Sheila, is how, I imagined her in this story. Also, Dr. Beard's Thief, his pen and ink drawing reminded me greatly of Sheila lurking about Venger's castle. Thanks once more to my friend, Rana Kane. Beta-readers rule! If you have never been to her website, I suggest you try it.

Author's Note a): I like to put subtleties in my writings. In all my other work, the north tower is where Venger holds Sheila. In this one, the north tower is where they have their showdown. Ah, subtleties, the sign of quality literature!

Author's Note b): Sorry that it took so long to publish this. I was involved in a car accident and spent time in the hospital. Personally, I blame** _Venger_**! It was all his fault!

Vengeance

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 6

Search

Vengeance comes not slowly

either upon you or any other wicked man,

but steals silently and imperceptibly.

_**- Euripides **_

Venger's castle was huge and had many, many rooms. Sheila stole through them stealthily, looking for Venger. She avoided the Orcs as much as possible. Whenever a group of them went past, she stood perfectly still, not daring to breathe.

One tower seemed to contain nothing but magical instruments and alcoves of simmering potions. Another was full of beautiful works of art. Sheila was in no mood to appreciate them and pressed on with her search. The third tower seemed to be full of instruments of torture. Inwardly, she shuddered just looking at them and continued searching.

She walked past a statue of Venger and paused for a minute. It was Venger with _two_ horns. Sheila stared at it for a minute, pondering. In the statue, Venger's face had a look of benevolence. Almost peaceful. She wondered what it could mean, but then inwardly shrugged and continued with her search.

After many, many hours of searching, she was lost, exhausted, and hungry. As the last of the suns set, she found a pantry in a part of the castle that seemed little used. There she found food. When she had eaten, she arranged a few barrels for a hiding place so no one would be able to find her while she slept. She lay behind them, hidden and still cloaked.

Sheila dozed fitfully, in short bursts at first. When she finally drifted off to sleep, she had a dream so clear it seemed made of crystal. In it, she was back home, with her friends, with her family again. Uni was there, too. Everyone was safe. They were all so happy. It was so good to see them again. She had missed them all so much.

Her brother, Bobby, was there, too. He was alive and free of the troubles of the Realm. After a time, they stole apart from the others.

They sat and talked. It was so good to see him again. The sun was bright and the sky was blue. Sheila and Bobby sat in a park and talked and talked. She had loved him so much. The pain of how much she had missed her brother swirled through the dream like a red fog.

"It is so good to see you again, Bobby. I had the most horrible dream. We were stuck in this horrible place. You were dead, and I was hunting the man who did it. I missed you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Aw geez, sis," Bobby said as he wiped his cheek. "It was just a dream. I'm here now. Nothing could ever hurt me."

Suddenly, the sky in the dream became black. It began to rain. She looked at the sky, startled at how fast the storm had come on. Then she turned and saw Bobby lying there dead before her. Blood ran from his crushed head. The weight of her grief crushed down on her as his body disappeared from her like mist.

Venger's face appeared to her in the dark clouds. Sheila stood there looking at him, unbelieving. He was laughing at her.

"You will never be able to win against me, Sheila," Venger's deep booming voice rang throughout the world. It rattled the ground, making the earth quake, and trees fall over. "I will stop you. You will not succeed."

Sheila stared at him, pain and rage in her eyes. "Yes I will . . . I will kill you . . . If it's the last thing I ever do . . . So help me God."

Sheila awoke with a start, shaking, and bathed in sweat. _It was the Day of Sorrow. _She had to find Venger and kill him today! Otherwise, all was lost. She had to do this, not for herself, but for Bobby. That was all that mattered to her. "I will kill you, Venger, if I die doing it, then I die. I loved Bobby more than anything in the whole world. He was my brother. I will kill you. If I die doing it, then I die," she whispered to herself as she began her search again.

Sheila was searching another tower when an Orc walked past her and paused. It began to sniff the air around it. It's eyes swung around looking.

Suddenly, her stomach growled at her. The Orc heard it and drew its sword. Sheila circled behind it, moving as silently as she could. Underneath her Cloak, her hand went to the dagger in her boot first, before settling on the the sword.

When she drew it, the Orc turned, but she struck first, stabbing deep into its chest. Blood spurted over her. The Orc struck a split second after her, ripping through her cloak and stabbing her right shoulder deeply, hitting the bone.

Blood poured from the wound as Sheila threw back her hood and looked around. No one had seen her kill the Orc. She started to try and pull the Orc's now lifeless body into an alcove. Pain from her shoulder gripped her and she realized she wouldn't be able to move it.

Her wound was deep, and blood poured from it. Sheila tried to staunch the wound as best she could, but blood still poured from it. _Bobby, I'm so sorry, I failed you_, she thought as she lost consciousness.

--

Venger stood, his breath whispered rapidly through his fangs and his eyes narrowed. Sheila the Thief was here! _In his castle._ It was more than he thought she would dare! Where exactly was she? A quick spell ascertained she was in the north tower. Should he call the Orcs and have them deal with her? No! He would face her himself. She would be his from this day forward. With a thought, he was there.

Once in the tower, it took him the briefest of moments to find her. Venger stared down at the unconscious thief. There was malice in his eyes. He lifted his hand to kill her, but hesitated. That was too easy. He would be able to corrupt her. He knew it. With a spell, he awoke her.

--

Sheila awoke suddenly, in pain, and was not sure where she was. It took her a second to realize. She looked up.

_Venger!_


	7. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon. It's just my favorite cartoon, that's all!

Summary: Bobby has died, killed by Venger's Orcs. Sheila has abandoned the others and Dungeon Master's manipulations. After searching the Realm for one full year she has finally found her friend Kareena. Kareena gave her something called the Jewel of The Minds Eye. With it Sheila can kill Venger. Sheila has gained entrance to Venger's castle. What now?

Author's Note: Well fan fiction fanatics, that's the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until my next story, I remain your humble servant, D.B. Cooper.

Thanks: Thanks to Rana Kane. Her service as a beta-reader was invaluable. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I appreciate the feedback. So my deepest thanks (in no particular order) to DiMeraslover, Polgara of Erat, Jan Lee, Rana Kane, Eltf177, Shoysrock, Snow White '84, and Sealgirl. Above all else, I would like to thank Snow White '84. She said I gave her inspiration. Now that's a good feeling! On that note, for all of those that read my stories and reviewed them negatively (AndreaOr and QueenMedusa), Thhhpppppppttttttt!

Vengeance

By

D. B. Cooper

Chapter 7

Death

A life for a life

**Deuteronomy** Chapter 19 Verse 21

Sheila abruptly awoke in pain, unsure of where she was. It took a second for realization to hit, and when it did, she looked up.

_Venger! _

Venger towered over her. There was a look of utter **hatred** on his face._ He was malevolence incarnate._ His voice was angry and whispered through his fangs.

"You have failed, Thief. You were a fool to think to destroy me in my own castle! A fool to go up against me. You were doomed from the start, as was your brother, as were you all! You blame me for the little Barbarian's death when the fault rightfully lies with Dungeon Master. I am not going to kill you. That would be too easy. _You are mine now._ Killing you would only be a waste. Instead, I will corrupt you and turn you _e__vil_. You will serve me from now on. Your Cloak belongs to me. I will send you against my enemies. With you at my side, the entire Realm will fall into my hands. All because of your brother's death. The Barbarian was an idiot and an even bigger fool to go into combat in the first place. His death was his own fault, as well as Dungeon Master's."

As he spoke, he envisioned the lustful pleasures they would share as he corrupted her. Sheila the Thief, now Sheila the Concubine. The most fragile of Dungeon Master's pupils. Their sexual bond would be merely a beginning. Everything possible, he would do to her. That would be just the start. It would take much time, energy, and effort on his part. But In the end. . . . In the end he would own her for all time. No matter how much she struggled against him, her transformation would be complete. It would involve wizardry and magi craft that only he was capable of. Once it was done, Sheila would never be turned against him. Her heart, mind, and soul he would darken, bringing her to him completely. She would become as evil as he was. _She would be his! _He smirked as he thought of it.

_"I've come to kill you. You killed my brother and now it's your turn." _Tears ran down Sheila's face as she spoke. Blood poured from the shoulder ruined by the Orc's blade. The wound throbbed painfully, and her head ached. But these were like sensations separated from her. All she knew in this moment was her purpose.

With her injured right hand, Sheila drew the Jewel of the Mind's Eye from the pouch around her neck. Every muscle in her body tensed and Sheila held her breath. Every moment for the past year of her life led up to this. She would kill Venger, _now_! But at the last second, the Jewel slipped from her numb, blood-soaked hand and fell to the floor.

_Damn!_ _No, it couldn't end like this! _She grabbed for it, but if flew from her hand. Sheila missed it within less than a fraction of her bloody fingertips. The Jewel of The Mind's Eye flew toward Venger.

Venger's eyes flew wide in surprise. _By all the gods that ever were or ever weren't_! _The Jewel of the Mind's Eye_! It was one of the most powerful objects in the Realm! How had she acquired it?

This was an unexpected bonus. With it, he could only add to his already considerable power. Between it and Sheila to serve him, even He Who Could Not Be Named would kneel before him and call him Master.

Venger extended his hand and grabbed the Jewel. He stared into its depths. Colors and lights swam through it in response to its being held by a powerful wizard. It vibrated strongly in his hand. Power seemed to hum from it. Visions of the future swam through him. The death of his accursed father Dungeon Master, and his subsequent mastery of the Realm of Dungeons & Dragons. He would take the old man's place! Once that was done, he saw himself spreading to other worlds. He saw his reach extend to that of Earth, the home world of the Thief and her friends. He saw his power and influence growing and spreading to dominate other worlds.

_I will reign a god supreme over all creation!_

Sheila saw that Venger was enchanted by the Jewel of The Minds Eye. _The time to act was now!_ In one smooth motion, she drew the knife from her boot and threw it as hard as she could. Her shoulder flamed in renewed pain, but her aim was true. The knife caught Venger in the wrist and lodged there. He dropped the Jewel and screamed in pain. With the last of her strength, Sheila leaped to her feet and grabbed the Jewel in midair as it fell. It burned her hand, but she defied the reflex to drop it.

Venger stared at her, open mouthed. _She would not dare take The Jewel of The Minds Eye!_ It was his now. He would kill her if he had to. Even Sheila's death and his forfeiture of his owning her was immaterial to his possessing it. He gathered energy into his hands to slay her.

"For Bobby the Barbarian. You killed him. It was you and your filthy damned Orcs! For my brother who I loved more dearly than myself or anything or anyone! For Bobby!" Sheila screamed at the top of her lungs as she brought the Jewel down as hard as she could onto the stone floor.

_Only too late, Venger realized what day it was, The Day of Sorrow! The only day that destroying the Jewel would kill him was today_!

_"!!" _Venger shrieked as he threw his arm across his face in a futile attempt to protect himself.

The world exploded. Sheila felt as if she were watching in slow-motion as it did. Power flew around her, knocking her back into the wall and breaking several of her ribs. Windows blew out of Venger's castle in a spectacular shower of glass. Walls quaked as the entire castle was knocked off its foundation.

The storm of energy rocked the castle as it cascaded into Venger. She could see it destroying him piece by piece. First his wings were sheered off, then he began to bleed. Slowly at first, then faster as entire chunks of his flesh were ripped off in the growing crescendo. Anguish gripped his face. Soon Sheila could see bone through his flesh. Finally only his skeleton remained standing before her. Then it, too, broke up into bits and was sucked into the maelstrom of white energy that surrounded them both!

Afterwards, Sheila lay pinned underneath the wall in immense pain. Not just from her shoulder, or where the Jewel of The Mind's Eye had burned her, but from her broken legs as well. Something heavy had landed on her chest, breaking even more ribs. It hurt even worse than the shoulder had before. Blood flowed from her mouth and nose. She tried to move, but couldn't. Sheila struggled to breathe, but all that issued from her mouth were bubbles of spit and blood.

She had to get from under the rubble. She had to! Suddenly, she felt that she could. Sheila felt herself simply rise and walked out of it. All at once, there was no pain anymore. She stood there for a moment, looking at the bright scorch of power and charred remains that had been Venger.

Sheila did not feel sorry for what she had done. _It had all been for Bobby! I did this for Bobby_! And she had done it for all the times Venger had stopped them from leaving the Realm. If he had simply let them go, this never would have happened. She had taken revenge, not just for her brother's death, but for all those Venger had harmed!

Sheila turned back and saw her own body lying there. She had been so hurt and so angry. Blood was all over her. The last look on her face was one of pain. She saw the scar there. What had she become in the end? She didn't have any answers anymore.

There was a bright light at the end of the corridor. She thought that if she could get to that light, everything would be alright. Perhaps she would even see Bobby again there. Maybe her one-time friends would be there, as well. She started to walk toward it . . . .

Epilogue

That was the story of Sheila the Thief and how she became Sheila the Avenger. Did she go down the dark path? Not fully, but she came very, very close. To this day, the bards sing tales of Sheila the Thief and how she killed the evil wizard, Venger.

After Sheila died, she arose, and her spirit went to the Hall of the Slain, the Realm's version of Valhalla. There she was reunited with her brother. Since then, and every day after, Bobby the Barbarian and Sheila the Thief have fought side by side. When the creatures of Hel,or the Orcs, slay one of them, it is a small thing, for they rise again at dusk. Together they drink mead and eat roasted boar. They are there with many other great and noble warriors. Even some of the gods themselves.

With time, Bobby became the great and noble warrior he would have become had he lived. Today, he and Sheila guard the great gate Valgrind. It is considered the highest honor any being could ever have.

_Finis_


End file.
